Hate you
by Razor blade kissez
Summary: When Lloyd needs help he brings Kratos back to Sylvarant with the help of the eternal sword. What will everyone think when they find out? rated Teen just in case....
1. Weight of the world

Okay this is my first Tales of Symphonia story and if you haven't played the game than you will not understand anything that is going on in this story...well if you have played the game and you like it, well than you can read this. But if you haven't and you still want to read it. Kratos Aurion is a Cruxis angel who was working for Lord Yggdrasill, or Mithos. And Lloyd was in a regeneration group for Colette the chosen who was suppose to regenerate the world. The group was Genis and Raine two half elf siblings, Kratos who they ran into at a seal who betrays them later on, Sheena an assasin who joins the group she's from Tetha' alla, Presea a girl who the meltokio scientists were doing experiments on in tetha'alla, Zelos the tetha'alla chosen who the group ran into at a castle called Meltokio, and Regal a criminal in Tetha'alla who killed Presea's older sister who he was in love with, when she turned into a monster. Well play the game and you will understand it better...

R&R ENJOY!!!

* * *

Hate you

chapter one

Eternal sword

* * *

Kratos:

I tightened my hold on the sword a little,and looked at Lloyd through a glass transporter. But I made sure that no one could use it, and no one could see me. "'How much you have grown Lloyd.."I whispered. "Kratos..."Lloyd said in hesitation. I staggered back a little in surprise and looked back at the transporter. "I'm going to see you again, even if I die, I have to see you again..." I watched him take out the eternal sword and place it toward the sky. "No Lloyd!" I yelled.

If he does make the eternal sword take me back to earth, it could take all his mana and he could die. "I can't afford to lose you too, don't die before me Lloyd." I whispered.

----+------

Lloyd:

I took a deep breath and thought a little about this. "What if I can't get Kratos back? What will I do than, I need his help more than ever.." I whispered. Fear and regret ripping at my heart. I shook my head and made up my mind. "Kratos is my father, I know I can get him here." I took another deep breath. "Eternal Sword bring me Kratos Aurion from Ders Kharlan." I spoke with confidence, and my voice full of strength. 'Kratos is far away, and this will take a lot of mana, just like when you saved the Kharlon Tree.' the ethernal sword said.I nodded, I knew what the outcome could be, but I didn't care.

"I know, but this is what I want." I said. 'Agreed than.' the eternal sword said and I felt my mana being taken away from my body slowly. A bright light erupted from the tip of the eternal sword and it shot all the way to the sky, toward Ders Kharlan.

------+------

Colette:

I sighed and put my head on my arms. I stared out the window and into the evening sky. "I wonder what everyone is doing right now." I mumbled to myself. I felt so alone when I left everyone and went back to Iselia. It just didn't feel the same. And since I left Lloyd I had an empty spot in my heart. So I came to the Tower of Salvation, where Lloyd was and have been staying with him for about a week now.

The only abnormal thing about Lloyd lately was he was being pretty gloomy and sad. maybe because Kratos his real father had left. I moaned as my left hand began to go numb, and than a bright light caught my attention. "Lloyd?!"

----+----

Kratos:

I felt myself bring pulled by a powerful force. "Why Lloyd? After all I've done to you...why do you still want my help?" I whispered. I felt myself disappear from Ders Kharlan and I could see Lloyd and the remains of the tower. I touched the ground and the force left which made me collapse to the ground. I looked up toward Lloyd and stood up quickly.

I staggered a little to the side from getting up to quickly and rushed to Lloyd's side. I held him in my arms before he hit the ground.I gave him some of my mana before he died.Like what Yuan did for me when I opened Origin.The eternal sword fell onto the ground."Lloyd are you okay?"I said in concern. He looked at me from half closed eyes and smiled. "Hey Kratos, good to see you again." he said. I nodded and felt a little smile tug on the corner of my mouth. "Rest." I said. Lloyd didn't object and he closed his eyes.

I picked him up and started walking toward a tent that Lloyd had been sleeping in the night before. But before I walked into the tent Colette jogged out and almost ran into me. "Kratos!" she yelped. She looked at a limp Lloyd in my arms and gasped. "What happened?" she said. "Lloyd used the eternal sword to bring me here from Ders Kharlan. and the it used all of his mana. But don't worry I gave him some of mine." Colette nodded and smiled. "It's nice to see you again Kratos." she walked into the camp and I stood there. 'After all I did to them, tried killing them multiple times, betray them. And yet they still trust me enough to almost kill themselves to see me... would I do that for them?' I thought. I walked into the tent and lay Lloyd down on a cot.

* * *

Sorry about the long author note up on top. But it helps you get a little idea about this...more coming up in the next chapter of 'Hate you'...Review please

Z.F


	2. All that I'm living for

This chapter is all in Kratos's point of view...hope you enjoy R&R

* * *

chapter two

All that I'm living for

* * *

Kratos:

I sat in the corner and stared at Lloyd. I hope he gets up soon it's already night fall. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I couldn't get what he did off of my mind. He's all I have left and I was stupid, I should have stopped him. I looked at the wall and stared at the swords Dirk and I had given Lloyd."mmm...my head..." I looked at Lloyd and saw him trying to sit up. "Your weak you should stay laying down." I explained. He looked at me and rubbed his head. He laughed gingerly.

"umm...thanks for saving me." I nodded and stood up. "Why did you bring me here? You could have killed yourself." He sat up and flung his legs over the side of the bed. And started to play with his fingers. 'Once again he doesn't listen' I thought."I...I need your help. And..." he looked at me and stopped playing with his hands. "I wanted to see you again." I felt my eyes widened from the shock. And I had a weird feeling in my heart. And I crossed my arms with a "Humph..."

Lloyd's face flushed with anger and he stood up. "I'm your son I have the right to want to see you...I almost kill myself wanting to see you, and..." Kratos put his hand up and his eyes turned to slits. "That was your mistake, but..." I sighed."in a way you are right. I left you for fourteen years. I guess you do have the right. But next time, think of a prasedure that your life isn't on the line." Lloyd smiled and nodded. "I'll try."

I nodded too and walked over to the door. I grabbed a bowl of curry I had made for Colette and Lloyd. "Here.You must be hungry, you've been unconscious for about five hours." Lloyd grabbed it out of my hands and devoured it down. I leaned my shoulder and arm against the wall and looked at him. "So, did everyone go back home?" I asked. Lloyd nodded and put his bowl down. "Yes, but I asked them to meet me here." I stared at him. Okay I was confused, this kid was unpredictable. "Why?" I said.

He laughed. "Because I knew I could get you back, and I think that we can all solve this problem." I sighed and crossed his arms. "And just exactly what do you need help with?" I said. Lloyd put his hand out and a sad look crossed his face. I looked down at his hand and saw Anna's exphere. "When I defeated Mithos, I destroyed his exphere. And it went into mine. And every once in a while I feel him, like he's trying to take over my body...again."

I sighed and grabbed his hand. I looked it over a little and felt weird. For once I couldn't help. This was one thing I had never dealt with before. I moaned and dropped Lloyd's hand. I felt lightheaded, and dizzy. I put my hands on my face and sat on the side of Lloyd's cot. "Kratos! Are you okay?" Lloyd said in concern. Lloyd's panicked voice rang through my head like bells.

"Kratos hang on I'll get Colette." I saw a blurry image of Lloyd race out of the room and outside. "What's wrong with me... I need to get..out..." I tried standing. But I staggered a little and nearly collapsed on the floor. "Hello Kratos, it's nice to see you again." I gasped slightly and lifted my lead weighted head up toward the voice. And I stared at Mithos in his child form."M...Mithos...?" I gasped out. He smiled at me and laughed. "No...I am only the remains that lives in Lloyd's exphere. And when you came in here and grabbed the exphere, my remains went into your body. And now all I need is another exphere and body...and I'll be Lord Yggdrasill again." He smirked and looked at Lloyd's swords. He looked back at me and frowned. "Are you going to rule with me again when I return to Derris Kharlan? It'll be like old times...your still my friend..right Kratos?

I stared at Mithos for a while. 'It'll be like old times...' I frowned. "It will never be like old times Mithos, time has moved on for us, this is a new world now... the kind Martel wanted...The kind you tried to make but failed...Things will never be the same." I felt a little sting to my own words. Mithos frowned. "You're wrong Kratos, I can make it back to what it used to be... I can bring back Martel..."Mithos stopped and smiled at Kratos. "Find me a new body and an exphere Kratos, or I'll kill Lloyd.." And he disappeared back into my body. I felt a little stinging sensation, and gasped slightly. That was something I never wanted to experience again. I looked at the tent flap as Lloyd and Colette ran into the tent.

"Kratos are you okay? You look horribly pale." Colette said and sat next to me. She put her hand on my head and pulled my hair up. "Yes cho...Colette." I said. Might as well call her by her real name for now. She smiled at me and giggled. " Well at least you feel better, Lloyd said you almost collapsed. I was so scared.." I nodded and smiled a little at her. "I'm better now, just...tired." I stood up and walked over to the cot. "Good night." I said and laid down. "Good night Kratos." Colette said and walked back out of the room and into her own.

Lloyd stood there and stared at me. I couldn't take it any longer. I turned around so my back was facing him and I was staring at the side of the tent. "Are you sure you're okay? I thought I heard another voice in here." I gridded my teeth and wanted to slap myself. Of course he would have heard Mithos. "You didn't here anything...now go to sleep it's late." I heard him sigh behind me. And than he laughed. "You know...when I first met you I had a strange feeling toward you...Like I knew you from somewhere, and I guess I was right... well goodnight." he said. I heard him get into the cot across the room. "Good night...son." I whispered and fell myself fall into darkness...with mithos's words ringing through my head...'You're still my friend...right Kratos. I thought for a second...'Yes.'

* * *

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.

I can feel the night beginning.  
Separate me from the living.  
Understanding me,  
After all I've seen.  
Piecing every thought together,  
Find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart.

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

I believe that dreams are sacred.  
Take my darkest fears and play them  
Like a lullaby,  
Like a reason why,  
Like a play of my obsessions,  
Make me understand the lesson,  
So I'll find myself,  
So I won't be lost again.

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,  
To be the one.  
I could have run forever,  
But how far would I have come  
Without mourning your love?

All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Should it hurt to love you?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door,  
My ghosts are gaining on me.

I thought this song suites Kratos pretty well...

please review...

Z.F (razorblade kisses)


	3. Holding my last Breath

I was wondering if I should do this whole story in Kratos's point of view. Oh well..R&R

ENJOY!!

* * *

chapter four

Holding my last breath

* * *

Kratos:

_'Daddy?' I smiled down at little Lloyd trying to climb up my leg. I picked him up and put him on my shoulders. He yelped in excitement and started bouncing up and down. I winced every time his butt hit my shoulders. I grabbed his legs, which made him stop. I looked over at Anna washing the clothes. She looked at me and giggled._

_'What are you staring at?' she asked playfully. I walked over to her and sat down next to her feet. Lloyd jumped off and grabbed onto Anna's legs. 'Mommy! I want to go with daddy!..please.' I stared at Lloyd and felt a painful sting at my heart. _

_Anna and Lloyd's face disappeared and everything went black. Than Mithos appeared in front of me. He was playing with his flute, the same kind he had given Genis. _

_'I need to get back into Lloyd's exphere Kratos..." Mithos said, he looked at me and frowned. _

_'My image can't stay that much longer in your body. Maybe two more days at the most." He stopped and sat down next to me. 'And if I don't get into Lloyd's body, i just might need to take over yours...' _

I opened my eyes and stared at Zelos's face. I almost punched him in the face out of instinct but stopped before I did. 'I need to regain their trust, and punching them won't help me any.' I told myself.

"Well...Mr. Sunshine's up, now can you tell us exactly why you wanted us here Lloyd." Zelos said and stepped a little away from the bed, not taking his eyes off of me. I sat up slowly and swung my legs over the side of the cot. Raine and Genis looked at me with suspicion.

Sheena crossed her arms and pointed at me. "And why is he here?" she almost shouted. I stood up and crossed my arms too. "Lloyd brought me here from Derris-Kharlan, I had no choice, and I am not strong enough yet to return." Sheena's arms dropped a little and she laughed slightly.

"Oh, sorry." I looked over at Lloyd who was sitting in a chair. Watching us.I walked over to Lloyd and he watched me. "Well, are you going to explain to them why you had them come here. He turned toward everyone.

"I think Mithos is trying to come back, when I broke his exphere it went into mine, and sometimes it feels like he is trying to take over my body."

Raine nodded and sighed. "I thought something like this was going to happen. Mithos only existed in his exphere. And without it he is nothing. When you broke it Lloyd, it's remains went into yours and now he needs a new exphere and body, and he will be back."

I nodded. "But when Mithos's exphere was destroyed by Lloyd. The exphere didn't go into Lloyd. Mithos's spirit did. And now he wants back out, he wants his kingdom back." I said. Rain nodded.

"Yes. And now Mithos will do anything to get back to Derris-Kharlan." I was startled by how much she knew. Genis jumped up behind her and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm going outside for some fresh air." he said and ran out of the tent. I watched him and sighed. 'Did Genis and Mithos have something going on between them?' I thought. I looked at Lloyd.

"Did Mithos and Genis have anything going on between them?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded.

"Genis thought they were friends. Genis was happy he had a friend that was a half elf too. I still think Genis thinks of him as a friend. Even though he knows it's Lord Yggdrasill." I nodded and started toward the door. I walked past Presea, Regal, Raine, and Sheena. Raine grabbed my arm and gave me a warning look.

"It's okay. I have to talk to him about Mithos, please." I looked at everyone. And stopped on Lloyd. "Don't follow." I walked out of the tent and looked around for Genis.

"Genis." I shouted. I walked a little up the stairs of The tower of Salvation and saw Genis standing on platform. He looked back at me and a frightened look crossed his face. I held up my hands.

"Do you want to see Mithos again?" I asked. He looked at me with shock and scowled. "Mithos is dead how can I talk to him?" I sighed and walked over to him. If I got him into my mind he could talk to Mithos, and the good thing is it won't use anything of my power.

I sat down and motioned for him to do the same. He sat down in front of me and stared at me. I grabbed his hands and looked at him. My face was serious. "Now you can't tell anyone anything that I say or that Mithos is in my mind. You got it? And don't go searching through my mind. That's the only warning." He nodded.

I closed my eyes and focused. I felt Genis entering my mind. I groaned a little everything stopped. Time, everything.

Genis, Mithos, and I were standing in a forest. Mithos smiled at Genis. Genis laughed and ran toward Mithos.

"Mithos!" he shouted. And hugged him. I was startled. Mithos didn't kill him. Mithos hugged him back.

"Hey Genis." Genis stepped back and laughed again. "I can't believe this is real, I felt like killing myself for what I did to you...I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me." Mithos laughed and nodded.

"Of course Genis."

"So are we...um..friends for real this time?" Genis asked. Mithos stood there for a second staring at Genis. He looked at me and frowned.

"Yes Genis." but he looked at me. I felt horribly uneasy. And I knew this was for real, he was in my mind and could hurt me maybe even kill me.

* * *

hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there

say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black

holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

I hope you liked like it review

Z.f (Razorblade Kisses)


	4. Whisper

Another chapter...R&R

ENJOY!!

* * *

chapter five

Whisper

* * *

Kratos:

Mithos looked back at Genis. "Genis, I need you to help Kratos bring me back." He put on a charming smile. "So we can be together again." Genis stopped and looked at me.

"B..but if you come back the world will go back into destruction." Genis stepped back some and looked around. Mithos frowned.

"I thought you were my friend Genis." He reached out to grab Genis but I opened my eyes.

I sat staring at Genis. He opened his eyes and they looked at me. His eyes glossed over with tears.

"So what do I need to do to help?" he whispered. I jerked back slightly but regained my composer. "We need to find a body for Mithos, and a new exphere." I said with no emotion. I couldn't feel anything. I felt nothing. Mithos was bringing a child into the situation, again. I sighed and stood up. I started walking toward the tent when something moved in the bushes. But Genis disappeared into the tent.

Zelos and Lloyd stepped out with a woman in their arms. Zelos looked at me and smiled. "Good, you can help us tie her up, she was spying on us." The girl's hair was blocking her face, but she looked very familiar. She looked at Zelos.

"I told you I wasn't spying, I'm looking for someone, and I stumbled into this camp." Lloyd let go of her arm and motioned for Zelos to do the same.

"Well we can't be sure yet." He looked up at me. "Someone tie her hands and feet and put her in the extra room. I have to talk to Colette." Lloyd said and walked into the tent flap. Zelos cleared his throat and followed Lloyd. I mummbled a little under my breath and grabbed her arm. She was warm, and her skin was a creamy peach. She stood straighter and put her white hair behind her ears. She looked at me and gasped. Her icy blue eyes twice the size from shock.

"Kratos!?" she whispered. I cocked an eyebrow and nodded slowly. She looked so familiar, maybe I saw her on the regeneration journey. "It's me Destiney. Don't you remember me? From Cruixis about four years ago."Her eyes glowed with excitement. I smiled. Know I remember, she was Mithos's little play toy at the time. Poor girl was given to us when her town was destroyed, and Mithos used her for himself or for dangerous missions. I nodded.

"Of course I remember you Destiney. But at the time you were...smaller." It was true, she had filled out everywhere. Except her stomach. It was slim and curvy like always. She was beautiful.

She must have noticed me observing her and she blushed slightly.

"I should be used to that, but with you doing it...well it's just weird." I felt a little warming sensation rise up to my face and I looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. It'll never happen again."

She shook her head. "No, it's okay.." she cleared her throat and smiled at me. "I was looking for you, I heard you were with the chosen's group." I nodded.

"Was. Not anymore, Lloyd stopped me and the regeneration ceremony never took place." She nodded. "Have you seen Mithos lately? I haven't heard from him in about a year. I was..well in my own little world." She looked away from me and walked a little faster. Ever since we destroyed her home Glada, she always left there and meditated for long periods of time.

"Mithos is...well in a way dead." She nodded and sighed in relief.

"Good, than I don't have to worry about them." she looked at me and smiled. "I'm glad to see you again.." I nodded and stopped. She did the same and stared at me. I untied her hands and let the rope drop to the ground.

"You're free, you should go, it's not safe around here." I said. Especially since Mithos is demanding to come back. She laughed and grabbed my hand softly.

"No Kratos, I've been half way across the world looking for you, and I've been in many more dangers than you can imagine. I think I'll be okay." I sighed in irritation and slowly took my hand out from underneath hers.

"Why are you so difficult?" I mumbled. She let out a little noise and grabbed my hand again. This time with more force and started running toward the tent. With me stumbling behind her. "Come on, aren't you going to introduce me to everyone?"

* * *

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

_Chorus:_  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

_Chorus_

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end

_Chorus x3_  
Servatis a pereculum.  
Servatis a maleficum

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and yes I brought a made up character into the story, and there will be a little Destiney and Kratos, but nothing serious so don't worry...well besides that hope you liked it!! REVIEW!!

Z.F (Razor Blade Kisses)


End file.
